


Focus On My Lips

by sweetenerrollins



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DCU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 17:11:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11467995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetenerrollins/pseuds/sweetenerrollins
Summary: Oliver comes to y/n to get patched up





	Focus On My Lips

Oliver leaned against the door frame, wincing as his knuckles made contact with the hardwood.

"Coming." you yelled, as Oliver tried to keep himself from falling, as he started to see black spots.

"Oh my god." you whispered, as you opened the door. Seeing a very injured

"Help." Oliver groaned out, as you wrapped your arm around his chest, trying your best not to drop him, as you dragged him to your bed.

"Oliver, what did you do to yourself." you sighed, as you carefully layed him down on your bed.

"Don't worry, the other guy is way worser." Oliver said, smirking at the unamused expression you gave him.

You pressed your hand against his abdomen, making him groan in pain.

Quickly unzipping the zip and pushing the fabric away.

There was a huge gaping wound, making you look back at his face again.

"This is going to hurt." you mumbled, as you placed your hand over the top of his wound, making him wince.

Your hand started to glow, as Oliver screamed in pain, his hands grasped the hand that was

"Wait, stop" Oliver groaned, as he sat up, his whole body covered in sweat.

"I can't Oliver, it will make your wound worse, try and think about something else." you said, as you looked into his blue eyes.

"How can I when I feel like my whole body is on fire." Oliver grunted out.

You pressed your lips against his. Your free hand cupping his cheek.

Oliver let go of your hand, gripping the back of your neck, pulling you closer to him.

You pulled away from his lips resting your forehead against yours, as you took your hand away from his wound.

Casting your eyes down, smiling at you saw there was no wound there.

"All better." you said, instead of replying, Oliver cupped your cheeks and captured your lips with his.


End file.
